battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sechs
Sechs(ゼクス Zekusu) is a character in the Battle Angel Alita: Last Order manga by Yukito Kishiro. She is one of the AR-series 2 androids created to replace Alita as a Tuned Agent. After the collapse of Tiphares' Ground Inspection Bureau, she went on to challenge and kill all of her "sisters" save for Elf and Zwölf in an attempt to establish her own identity, and first appears as an antagonist to Alita. Unlike her sister-unit AR-2 she is noteworthy in that she does not wish to replace Alita, but believes that in defeating her she earns the right to exist as herself. Although originally female, Sechs currently inhabits a male-type body and generally seems to have a masculine personality, and has expressed some disdain for his previous female-type body. In more recent times, Sechs' rivalry with Alita has been sidelined in favor of the Ladder-sponsored Zenith of Things Tournament, and he has been developing a new rivalry with Zekka. History Sechs (whose name means "six" in German) was created as a part of the TUNED AR-series 2 androids, based off of combat data gathered from Alita, and accordingly spent the earliest part of her life as an agent of the Tipharean Ground Inspection Bureau. Shortly after the fall of the G.I.B., she found her "reason to be" in combat, and challenged all of the remaining AR-series androids to combat, defeating and presumably killing all except for Elf and Zwölf, who cut off her original right arm. It is not certain precisely what Sechs, Elf and Zwölf did after their initial meeting, although it may be reasonably certain that they warmed up to each other and sometime thereafter became the bodyguards of Desty Nova, who took them up with him to Tiphares. On their way to Tiphare's sister-city Ketheres, the group encounters and engages Alita in combat- ultimately, Sechs is defeated by Alita's hertza haeon, and her original body is destroyed. She spends the rest of a trip as a dismembered torso, until being plugged into a tiny interactive interface doll by Elf and Zwölf. Some time after arriving in Ketheres, Sechs entered the Zenith of Things Tournament as a part of the Space Angels team (including Alita, Elf, Zwölf, and later Zazie, and upgraded to the male-type Fizziroy Body. He, along with Elf & Zwölf were responsible for defeating the first two members of the Guntroll team, Getz and Niz, before ultimately being defeated by Qu Tsang. Shortly thereafter, Sechs' body was again repaired and upgraded into the Super-Fizziroy body, the process of which nearly killed cyber-technician Yani and his assistant Derossi. Upon rejoining the tournament match in-progress, Sechs single-handedly defeated Spring-Foot Jack and the stand-in body of Whopon of the Starship Cult. Panzer Kunst Sechs is a talented practitioner of Panzer Kunst and shares a variety of techniques with Alita. He is noteworthy for having developed his own personal style called Sechster Angriff (lit. "Sixth Attack"), which makes heavy use of the Titan Blade. Weapons & Bodies Titan Blade Although its origins are unknown, the Titan Blade was manufactured of electro-plated crystallized titanium. This gives it increased durability and pliability, as well as a distinct shine. Sometime between Sechs' upgrade from his Tuned mini-body to his first Fizziroy model, the Titan Blade was modified for increased size and currently sits at 6.25 meters (20.5 feet) in length. Solenoid Quench Gun The right arm of Sechs' modified Tuned body, as well as the first Fizziroy body, was capable of transforming into a .22 caliber super-conducting phase transition gun, also called a "Solenoid Quench Gun", similar to (but smaller than) the one used against Den by Alita. The first version of this gun had a very long transformation time from arm to gun and back again, making it difficult to use effectively against most opponents. The second version was substantially faster, as well as capable of repeat fire. Both guns were very powerful, and easily capable of causing massive levels of destruction with a single shot. When Sechs upgraded to his Super Fizziroy body, he abandoned the Solenoid Quench Gun entirely. TUNED Body As a part of the AR-series, Sechs' original body was a female-type, and modeled after Alita's own. It may be reasonably assumed that prior to the G.I.B.'s dissolution she possessed a wide variety of tools in addition to an operator and constant satellite uplink with Tiphares, but as this time was exceedingly brief and has largely gone unexplored this is pure speculation. This body was heavily damaged by Alita's hertza haeon, and eventually discarded. Fizziroy Body After the destruction of her first body at the hands of Alita, Sechs remained in a small dummy-body until the creation of her first Fizziroy-body. The precise specifications of this body are unknown, save that it was a substantially larger male-type body made of the "newest polytene materials" and was by Sechs' reckoning a fair match for Alita's own Imaginos Body. If nothing else, it proved to be very durable even in the face of the severe beating that Sechs took from Guntroll Sub-Captain Qu Tsang, shortly after defeating Getz and Niz of the same team during the Z.O.T.T. Super-Fizziroy Body Sechs was upgraded from his original Fizziroy body to the "Super-Fizziroy" after the Space Angels' match with the Guntroll team in the Z.O.T.T. The work was performed by cyber-technician Yani and assistant Derossi. Although similar to the original Fizziroy body, the new body removed the old Solenoid Quench Gun and made a number of modifications. It was with this body that Sechs was shown to be able to change his voice to imitate others, and shot himself multiple times in the head with hollow-point rounds without taking damage. Despite the loss of the Solenoid Quench Gun, Sechs remained capable of long-distance attacks by manipulating the internal pressure of the polythene solution circulating through his body, and eventually improved upon this technique by expanding and compressing his entire body rather than simply his arm. Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters